mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Честнат Магнифико/Галерея
My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия кино Chestnut opens her trailer door in Rarity's face EGS2.png Rarity tries to talk to Chestnut Magnifico EGS2.png Chestnut yells at her agent over the phone EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -this is a joke- EGS2.png Chestnut yelling -I want this thing shut down!- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -do you hear me-!- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico walks past Fluttershy and Rarity EGS2.png Pinkie watches Canter Zoom and Chestnut EGS2.png Pinkie watches Canter plead with Chestnut EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico looks at buffet table plates EGS2.png Canter Zoom -I don't think we can do it!- EGS2.png Canter pleading with a frustrated Chestnut EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico exploding in anger EGS2.png Chestnut asking about her imported candy bars EGS2.png Mane Seven and movie staff assemble on Marapore set EGS2.png Pinkie Pie pops out of barrel with magnifying glass EGS2.png Pinkie Pie investigates while hanging upside-down EGS2.png Pinkie Pie looking for clues in the foreground EGS2.png Canter Zoom gives Mane Seven his permission EGS2.png Canter Zoom -get into hair and makeup- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -we'll see- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico returns EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -sorry I'm not in makeup- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -a call from my agent- EGS2.png Chestnut -I no longer have to work on- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -I swear- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -I thought they wanted to- EGS2.png Chestnut -my organization for homeless animals- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -nests around the world- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -completely misleading!- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico getting cozy with Canter Zoom EGS2.png Canter Zoom -does this mean...-- EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico pokes Canter Zoom's nose EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico -I can extend my contract- EGS2.png Chestnut points at the Sword of Altoriosa EGS2.png Daring Do running through a puddle EGS2.png Sword of Altoriosa on Daring Do's hip EGS2.png Daring Do looking determined EGS2.png Daring Do runs past Applejack EGS2.png Daring Do momentarily loses her hat EGS2.png Daring Do snatches her hat out of the air EGS2.png Daring Do running toward Twilight Sparkle EGS2.png Daring Do catches Twilight's dropped book EGS2.png Daring tosses Twilight's book back to her EGS2.png Daring Do nearly crashes into Fluttershy EGS2.png Daring Do and villagers look at Stalwart Stallion EGS2.png Daring faces Stalwart; Fluttershy runs for cover EGS2.png Stalwart Stallion -give me the Sword of Altoriosa!- EGS2.png Daring Do looks at the Sword of Altoriosa EGS2.png Daring Do -I don't think so, Stalwart!- EGS2.png Daring Do witnessing Stalwart Stallion's power EGS2.png Sword of Altoriosa detaches from Daring's hip EGS2.png Sword of Altoriosa floats away from Daring Do EGS2.png Daring Do unable to grab the Sword of Altoriosa EGS2.png Daring Do grits her teeth at Stalwart Stallion EGS2.png Daring Do hears Rainbow Dash's whistle EGS2.png Daring Do catches her whip EGS2.png Daring Do wielding her trusty whip EGS2.png Daring Do lashes her whip at Stalwart Stallion EGS2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия зеркала Juniper Montage -kicked off the Daring Do set- EGS3.png Juniper Montage backs into Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png Posterboard of Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore EGS3.png Разное Daring Do ID EG.png en:Chestnut Magnifico/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей